


Diary of Michael morbius

by Sasori13



Category: Morbius - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasori13/pseuds/Sasori13





	1. Chapter 1

I could start from the beginning a time, I didn’t look like a monster a time i was in some way normal. I grew up in greece with my best friend emil. More like a brother, i got into such much trouble with him, i was raised by a single mother who like any wanted the best for her child, somehow as an infant I developed a condition that doctors kept giving her a timer. As i got older i think this was why my father left, i was weak and fragile but I’ve always had my books and school. My mother god rest her soul helped out with money, but i’d find myself sneaking out to hang out with my friend we8d hope around off high brick wall until i fell broke both legs and emil pulled me home.

That was when i got a scolding “how many time Michael you aren’t like other kids the slightest thing and it could kill you, please these friends are not they will be the death of you please” i being tempted slayed quiet seeing my friend emil walk in “ms. Morbius i.i’m sorry I didn’t know, you knew i want to get into science find a cure that could save Michael who knows maybe others if they get it” i smiled “i’ll join that quest” it was the first time my mother smiled. When we were in school we both excelled in science earning us a scholarship and it was the time i got worse resulting in relying on a cane to keep me up and when i was really back off a walker or chair, was embarrassing to see people tip toe with words thinking just looking at me would “offend” me.

I got early access to thing emil use to think it was funny how i’d help a few of the disabled “god i hate that terminology” anyways she was blind and relied on a seeing eye dog, I laughed when she told me her name was greece. Even when i was holding my cane she always knew it was me “good morning Michael greexe seems to make it a habit of us saying hi” i would smile “good morning anja, care to join me for lunch?” She smiled “sure you can catch up with the new studies you found” i’d take her arm and greece did the work, that how i meet martine my girlfriend at the time. She understood my condition and wanted to help, after going to the lab, emil and myself was on a brink of discoveries and that “i got it emil martine! Look at this” i saw both jump up as the live bat blood and the serum myself and emil worked on began fusing healing the disease I smiled as our work was sent to the top researchers and soon a banquet to honor our success, by than i got word anja was attacked the individual robbed and beat her to death not caring for her condition, i sat reading about it as i got worse I could not attend her funeral nor my banquet and it pains me even after all these years. I went to pick up my coffee mug the same anja bought me as a present i heard it *snap...shatter....pain* my finger bent unnaturally as i cried in pain I couldn’t even get up to clean the mes I thought to myself “pathetic...i...I don’t want to die not now” I that was all i could do, I felt i was put in this earth to make a difference, to help others to be the light in another darkness but me..Michael morbius will be death it could be now or later or a week from now, my poor mother...my fiancé what of them emil god..i orayed “please don’t take me yet please god I’m your humble servant, what have I done to deserve this fate? The front door opened and emil came walking in with martine behind “you missed a wonderful speech Michael. Annoyed i stared “i wish but look at this” i weakly lift my hand “now the floor” emil stared “jesus what happened?” I looked up “picking up a mug is what happened I cannot go on like this we must test it out tonight!” I was upset yet afraid.

With the help of my fiancé and friend we used the boat belonging to my friend and set out to not be disturbed, there i was strapped in with the bodysuit I had electroshock leafs tuck to me and the vile of blood from the bats was immenstrate the dosage while the pain was temporary, emil monitors my vital as he saw improvement quickly Will i rested inside was a war that changed my life for the worse. I could hear my friend walk in with concern “Michael skin has turned from a fair complexion to a ghostly white as if something scared him. I could feel him pull my mouth “his canines has elongated like a sweet jesus” something in me craved food but not in the source of what is typically i opened my eyes and saw his fear could smell his blood my mouth water as if I haven’t eaten in months as i broke he screamed “your eyes oh god what have we done to you!” With no hesitation i gave into the hunger my mouth wrapped around his throat as i tore open his flesh drinking like a savage dog. When i was done I jumped back to reality and thete it was my lifeless friend “emil please no what have I done...i..i must leave or else my beloved fiancé be next as I walked my muscles did not ache holding on to the railing i saw my reflection thinking “that’s not me! What the hell am i looking at this can’t be...me” looking back I could hear her footsteps that I could smell the blood and knew i must die by my hands. I jumped into the sea praying to drown but no i lived thewater carried me like a nurturing mother and i floated “why god please forgive me for my biggest sin” but that wasn’t the end I killed many and had to change thanks to heros like spider man and antiheroes like ghost rider. As i finish this i hope no one contract such a condition, just know with this, i have made it a mission to cure myself and find the light for any to live better. As for my fiancé she was killed because of me and for my selfish reason I brought her back but she has changed no longer sweet but cruel like a true nosferatu. As time went on i hid got myself into all kinds of ship but till than it’s becoming dawn and well my clinic will open soon 


	2. My days as a living vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the amazing Grace song byjudy collins

Well i must say my nights were cold but, it’s hard when you have no real family, like i said my best friend died by my hand fiancé *clears throat* ex fiancé out there with no soul plotting to win me back, peter park at times he’s been there to snap me back into sense, but than there’s time his ego is going to force me to snap him like a twig. I always open my doors to anyone in need most offer donations to keep my place running. An African American woman named Bernice, but she says everyone calls her birdie, comes in for a little check up, she has cataracts in both eyes and never fails to smile saying “oh mikey have you been eating birdie made something special for you put some muscles in that bones of you” i’d alway smile cause she tell me how handsome i was knowing the woman is close to not seeing, my mother had no other family and birdie went to her funeral she held my hand firmly saying “ I know she is proud of her baby, cause I am though you have little you still help those who can’t help themselves”

That woman has been like another mother she had her good and bad days, but i’ve noticed she had many bad days, like the time she started to forget taking meds. She lived alone *okay so i kinda try keeping watch she refuse to stay in the clinic and i may or may not killed a few robbers who say her as potential easy prey* Like ghost rider say hunt the bad folks never the good, i try to stay far away from the crazy vampire hunter blade, i’ve noticed birdie has gotten worse that someone sent her to a nursing home when i went to her old hoise I finally met them her son who never bothered watching her, but quivk to take her out. I walk up figure he should know who i am “hello um I’m Michael i’ve been helping your mother” immediately i saw the look “what the fuck are you is what i got, Hope you know halloween is over and from my mother’s mouth she’s been screaming for a morbius i take it that’s you?” I nod “indeed it is” before I got to talk he cut me off “listen discount Dracula you are scaring my mother so I appreciate if you leave her alone got it” i was hurt yet angry whose this asshole to tell me what i can and can’t with my patient, she’s never spoke about him and damn him for never staying with her” i calmly looked at him “i will if i can see her one last time we have a dance we do that makes her feel great” i see him contemplate than nod 

He takes me to the nursing home and there she laid, she was not the vibrate woman i saw she stared as her son spoke “mom morbius is here” she turn “can i go home baby” she looked at me and my heart dropped as i kneeled “i wish you could but i was ordered not to see you again” the look of sadness hit me as she kissed my hand “stay with me i want my baby boy to stay by my side i’m scared. I sat and rubbed her head “birdie birdie sing me a song i’ll join you she kissed my hand as i laid my head to her heart feeling it beat as she started and i joined her

Amazing grace  
How sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me  
I once was lost  
But now I'm found  
Was blind, but now I see  
'Twas grace that taught  
My heart to fear  
And grace my Fears relieved  
How precious did  
That grace appear  
The hour I first believed  
Through many dangers  
Toils and snares  
We have already come  
'Twas grace hath brought  
Us safe thus far  
And grace will lead us home  
When we've been there  
Ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun  
We'll have no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we first begun  
Amazing grace  
How sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me  
I once was lost  
But now I'm found  
Was blind, but now I see

My eyes teared up cause i felt she was slipping away much like my mother did and i was powerless to stop it I remember ever dish she made she even made a greek dish i saved every sculpture she wrapped with love my thoughts raced *god please don’t take her* she rub my hair “please dance with me” i look up face hideous from crying * yes mother birdie i..i will dance with you* i help her up and take her by the hand while she puts on frank sanatra And we dance to it and once again she would say you know that song you’ll be in my heart?” I nod “yes i do” she smiled “when i’ll gone, i’ll always be i your heart Michael keep fighting for the ones who needs help you are a wonderful doctor who just happens to have red burning eyes that represent passion for success and skin as white as snow when i’m gone know i am always proud” i felt weak in the kneeds as i end this i took what she said to heart when i had to leave I continued receiving new clients and some who were much like me monsters to the world. It’s when i got the letter of birdies death I remember sitting in my office and peter was coming to see how he could help a friend the letter pressed to my chest and i wept my voicemail picked up a man explaining birdie put me in her will giving me money to help others as her big donations, i saw peter stare “a client he spoke *y.yeah a mother figure i must say she..um died and donated to this building” peter smiled “that’s great, maybe you should celebrate her times with you i bet she’d hate seeing you upset” i nod “your right” i poured a packet of blood into a glass “to mothers i love you both thank you for loving me when I couldn’t see my own potential rest now knowing no more pain can be given to you” i drunk as it stilk creeped out peter


	3. A new client

After returning home from the funeral, i had several new calls sighing *i really need a secretary this is tiring* looking at the lone chair i sat pressing play. I heard a tearful woman and a small girl’s voice saying “don’t cry mommy” as she poured her heart out “I don’t know what to do my daughter is all i have and the school called me explaining how picking up a cup broke her wrist..doctors said I should expect the worse and I don’t have much money, a friend recommended you to me that you take in people who don’t have much money..please doctor you all I have left” my heart sunk *dear god please don’t let this child have the condition i have...had* i immediately called as a woman answered * sorry for the late response but I got your message and I know it’s late may you come over so i can see her?* the weeping woman agreed as i put on my lab coat parker laughs that it makes me think better or feel like myself. Within a minute I heard a knock running down to answer *come in* the child was just waking up and like most gave me a strange look

I smiled touching my hair *i know my hair is a bit messy* knowing little kids love toys many adults donated toys that i store in case, i pointed *come follow me to the examiners room* inside i took varies of dolls and she sat playing I always with smaller kids went to their level to appear less frightening at times the parents did thr same or they sat in chairs looking up *please what is her name and when did you or the school notice this change?* the mother explained as teyla proceeds to use the doll’s brush on my head I can see her mother smile between tears offering tissue than i heard “she is blind in one eye and is considered legslly blind in the other i do warn you she does bite when she wants attention” sure enough I wasn’t looking at her she bit my finger causing me to draw back. I turned taking a piece of paper *this is my bite* my fangs punctured two holes, i showed teyla what my bites look like it seems to make her laugh as she touched my face poking my nose, I looked at the bandage on her wrist “I’d like to take a sample of blood to run test* her mother nods looking at teyla taking the syringe and vike out * my i see your arm* i did what i had to inserting the needle into her arm *you did great what color are my eyes?” She whimpered “r.red” i smiled *all done now you get to pick bandage designs* she smiled holding out princesses giving her a juice box giving her to her mother *i’ will give you the result when it’s ready are you to well enough to go home if not i have a spare room upstairs * she stared “thank you it’s a bit oate” i handed her the keys *in the morning i’ll fix breakfast* the two went upstairs as i set the equipment up recording * teyla Seymour age 2 african american, japanese and how interesting greek mix it seems the child...no it can’t be she has the same condition i do* i sat more upset fully understanding my mother’s pain, i sat back drawing blood from myself mixing a little bit in her *teyla’s blood reacts to mine but only to act as the same, if i give her mines she would be another me. 

I sighed *what do i do?* looking back than up I decided to rest up a few ideas in my mind as i drifted to sleep i woke and prepared breakfast, hearing little pitter patters above and than footsteps walking one stairs at a time as she found the source of the smell * morning teyla hungry?* she smiled “hungry mommy still sleeping” I smiled *alright it’s best for her to rest* she smiled nodding as she sat watching me fix her breakfast once ready I walked up and began setting plates pouring orange juice as i sat eating her mother never came down a bit worried i went up to check on her but as I opened the door she was laying in bed as still as a board, concern i shook her *ma’am please wake up i have breakfast waiting* but nothing I checked a pulse, immediately went to the defibrillator tearing her shirt and bra since it was wire placing the leafs in the right area i pressed and saw her jolt up checking pulse *barely* i did it again and she opened her eyes tearing up “why!” I looked at her confused *y.you want to die? Why teyla would be alone* as she stared at me her brown eyes shown fear and heartache she was beautiful but her soul in pain”maybe i gave her that condition I’m a terrible mother!” I thought about my mother if she felt that way learning about my illness As I pulled her close *no you aren’t to blame no one is you are a good mother seeking help with your child and what teyla needs is her mother’s strength* my mind raced god why is my weakness women? I shouldn’t be thinking about anything but, with my mind occupied she leans kissing me deeply and I leaned back more shocked as she looked away “i...I shouldn’t have done that” looking down she noticed as i stared “i had to bring you back as she shook as I grabbed a lab coat *to cover up until i get a shirt from my room, but she was close grabbing my pants “please take the fear away”I could feel her touch and it excited me as i stared, i began craving her as she begged for me to bite her, i started to back up back to the door she closed in on me and began to unzip my pants my eyes closed as she was serious and she began my head hit the door I could have clawed her shoulders in the back of my head I shouldn’t have let her in that night, but the other side she made me forget about matine I felt like at any moment this primal animalistic trait was winning as i lost control and began to give what she asked bending her to my will trashing the room in the process the amout of pleasures to the flesh was burning and like an idiot i bit her hard drinking but not enough to kill her leaving her exhausted i cleaned myself up and proceeded to clean her as well *listen i have to make a serum or you’ll be a vampire but not exactly like me ok as well your daughter has a condition i had as a kid,but i will find a cure* running out teyla stood “i am done” I smiled *i’ll clean the plate, i have a tv in the breakroom why don’t you sit there mom is not well* teyla stared now realizing she can’t see what is happening *um i have lot’s of toy in there as well* going to my lab i began making a serum thinking *she wanted me to kill her but why?* as the serum was complete i heard a cry going to the breakroom *teyla?* she looked up and her fingers were broken *no oh dear* i decided to pick her up more panic i injected her mother *she will be fine promise* i had a child in one hand and the other trying to study formulas that could save her sighing *not it* leaning back i never heard the door and like that darkness 

When i came to my clinic was destroyed and the donations gone but remained teyla it got me thinking was this really her kid or was she a Prostitute, cursing under my breath *just got robbed by a harlot nice one teyla sat in tears as I crawled *hey don’t cry i guess we have to figure out what to do * morbius blood sucker, doctor, villian to some, hero to others now guardian of a girl who has my condition on top visual issues I thought gathering my things and the few she didn’t break we set out to see an old friend maybe they could help at times when the sun is up I typically go out in a hoodie the sun doesn’t kill me but i do feel tired lucky for me I don’t burst into flames, but I noticed teyla’s light sensitive I assume because of her eyes draping a sheet helped her as people stared i look like a guy holding his child I assume no spider man thank god best of yet no blade, i feel he uses his mouth more than his ears or head. I stopped close at the university and entered the science department as a man stood “you can’t be here sir” i took down my hood and he stared “oh Michael what are you holding?” I look up uncovering teyla *her mother left and she shares my rare condition*

I could see the pure undeniable emotion in his face and than he looks at her “why not the serum you did to yourself?” I stared at him, in my mind that moment I wanted to bitch slap him I finally spoke *turn her into what i am, there is a nuisance named blade who would kill her and a goodie two shoe spider man, besides I can’t have another me but smaller” i sighed knowing I had to at least try something my friend sought to strengthen her bones at least giving her injections he has been prescribing to elder monitoring her daily playing music to comfort her


End file.
